


Fuck me Hiccup

by Wolfrave



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), race to the edge - Fandom
Genre: Abandonment, Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal toys, Attraction, Biting, Blood, Blood Play, Bloodplay, Cheating, Cuddling, Death, Deepthroat, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Doubt, Experimentation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluffy, Forbidden Love, Fucking, Gay, Grooming, Guilty Pleasures, Injury, Jealous, Jealousy, Kinky, Knotting, Love, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Mutual Masturbation, Nipping, Orgasm, Pain, Punishment, Rape, Sex, Sexual, Sexual Experimentation, Sexy, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slash, Smut, Spooning, Swearing, Toy Play, Toys, Urethral Play, Violence, Zoophilia, ass, asshole, beastiality, big dick, cock - Freeform, cum, cumslut, dragon - Freeform, fuck buddy, lustful, pleasure - Freeform, replacement, small dick, tied, tied up, toy, urethral insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfrave/pseuds/Wolfrave
Summary: Toothless is jealous of Hiccup and Astrid's relationship and fights for Hiccup's love.Hiccup learns to love Toothless and they have fun together ;)One night they get caught and a tragedy occurs.....





	Fuck me Hiccup

Chapter 1

Toothless was having trouble falling asleep, Hiccup was having his nightly fun with that blonde bitch, Astrid. Even though Toothless pretended to be nice to her, in truth he hated her entire being, it's kinda hard to forgive someone who wanted to kill you upon meeting. Hiccup was supposed to belong with Toothless but he was testing the limits of loyalty and Toothless couldn't bear it. He blew hot blue plasma onto his rock and laid on the scorching stone and tried to sleep with the continued ruckus of the loving pair. Eventually he fell into a deep sleep. His dreams were restless but soon calmed as his subconscious realized Astrid left. He woke early and saw Hiccup sleeping naked with traces of a thick white goo on him, Toothless carefully licked it from his armpit, it tasted salty but sweet in a non-sugary way, Toothless relished in the taste of this strange substance and Hiccup awoke to Toothless licking random bits of his body. He looked startled and drew the blanket covers over his exposed manhood.

''Toothless! Don't just do that! It's disgusting!'' He exclaimed in a hushed but serious tone. Toothless's face drooped in an exaggerated expression of sadness and disappointment. 

Hiccup gave him a little smile and told him to cheer up because they were gonna go flying soon in the morning sun to watch it’s orange light bathe berk in brightness as it rose higher in the sky.

Toothless forgot his disappointment and perked up his ears with interest, then danced around the room lightly to not wake Stoick.

The pair quietly went to the stables and got his saddle on. Hiccup mounted him but stopped halfway when he heard Astrid’s call, he started to get back down to talk to her but Toothless growled and bumped him on then jumped up, flapping his wings frantically then falling back on the ground with a large thump.Hiccup switched a gear on his tail and then they were soaring off and soon astrid was close behind on Stormfly. Stormfly was a decent dragon but her rider was horrible and stole hiccup’s love.

Toothless flapped faster but Hiccup forced him to turn around to Astrid, he growled in defiance but knew he had no choice in flying.

They babbled in their strange human language for minutes then Astrid parted away and Toothless snorted in relief.

 

Chapter 2

 

The night after the previous events, Toothless witnessed Hiccup and Astrid were mating in Hiccup’s bed.They were both naked, Hiccup’s short dick was pounding into her vagina while he fondled at her average sized breasts, she was moaning loudly. Toothless watched their strange mating for moments longer and saw Hiccup’s cock burst with the same white fluid Toothless tasted the day before. _She’s stealing his delicious juices!_

Toothless snarled and the pair stopped immediately to look in his direction.

‘’Toothless! Don’t interrupt!’’ Hiccup hissed at him. Toothless looked hurt but that emotion was quickly replaced with rage. He pounded on the wood and pinned Hiccup to the ground, Astrid gasped but used the sheets to cover her body as she watched in fear. Toothless smirked and winked at her as his gigantic dragon dick started to emerge from the slit between his back legs. It was 15 inches long and very thick, it was red and slimy already with the prospect of fucking his love. He flipped the trembling boy around onto his stomach then teased the tip of his dick at the entrance to his ass. Fear flashed in Hiccup’s eyes as he begged Toothless to stop but at this point Toothless didn’t care, his natural instinct taking over, he pounded his dick into Hiccup’s tiny tight ass. Hiccup screamed in pain but Toothless let out a small grunt of pleasure as his huge dick was sucked into that tiny hole. He smirked and snorted at Astrid’s mortified face. She lunged to stop him but he swatted her away with the flick of a paw.

He only fucked the puny boy faster, he was reaching climax, he groaned and grunted until...huge jets of cum sprayed at a high velocity into the small boy, he ejaculated for two minutes straight. He injected two litres of cum into the boy.

Hiccup felt strange, as if he actually enjoyed his dragon rape and the fullness in his stomach.

Toothless pulled out and cum gushed out after being trapped in the boy’s canals, it pooled under him. Toothless turned to Astrid and slashed her breast deep with his giant claws, her skin was left with deep gashes pooling with sticky hot blood. She passed out and woke in Gothi's house with herbs smeared on her boob. It stung like crazy but it was done bleeding.

Hiccup severely punished Toothless and locked him in a cage for a week.

 

chapter 3

 

Astrid was still in treatment and couldn’t come to Hiccup’s house any time soon, he lay awake at night thinking about her while a feeling of loneliness settled deep in his heart. He couldn’t stop thinking about the events of the night before, how his best friend had raped him with no previous signs to warn him, he kept telling himself that having sex with a dragon was bad but somewhere within him he longed for it again, he wanted to feel that huge dick inside of him one more time, he shuddered at the thought and forced himself to sleep.

His dreams were troubled, he hated that he locked Toothless up but knew he deserved it yet his mind wouldn’t stop tormenting him with lust. He woke up frequently throughout the night, he looked out the window, it was a full moon and it was in the dead center of the sky, it was midnight. He grabbed a coat and hurried off quietly to the training academy, he quickly spotted Toothless sulking on the stone floor. He gazed at him for a moment longer and saw something glistening on the floor, it was cum. He gasped and Toothless’ ears shot straight up then he turned and looked at his human. Hiccup expected to see anger in the dragon’s eyes but all there was was lustful sadness.

Hiccup reluctantly turned away and started marching back home but quickly came back when he heard Toothless whimpering.

‘’I’m sorry bud, I had to lock you up, you injured Astrid badly,’’ Hiccup whispered to him through the bars then continued talking,’’ And you...raped me.’’ He stuttered and glanced away.

Toothless just sat and stared at him with longing in his eyes.

‘’Come on bud!’’ And with that Hiccup opened the cage and saddled up, Toothless stepped out and stretched his large wings to their full length. Hiccup mounted him and Toothless shot up into the air and dashed off to the cove where they first bonded. Hiccup sat in a way where his dick could rub against the dragon through his pants, Toothless noticed and snickered at him.

Soon enough they landed on the grass. Hiccup could see the red dick emerging from between the dragon’s legs and how Toothless looked at him.

‘’It’s ok Toothless, go ahead just take it easy.’’ Hiccup undressed and Toothless understood immediately, positioning his dick at Hiccup’s entrance, they both clenched their eyes tight.

 

Chapter 4

 

Hiccup braced his teeth as he felt something thick slowly slide into his anus. It was an itchy, burning sensation with a hint of pleasure. His asshole stretched wide and Hiccup let out a small grunt. The friction was painful but it was easing as precum leaked out of the tip of Toothless’ dick. Hiccup nodded at Toothless as a silent message to speed up, Toothless obliged happily and started to thrust softly but swiftly. It wasn’t much for the dragon but for the boy it was a cloud of ecstasy that enslaved his mind, his stubby fingers clawed at the ground to get a grip as the large dragon rocked his body.

The tiny anus squeezed and hugged Toothless’ rod, which made his more susceptible to cumming. It wasn’t long before he shot huge loads of cum, sloshing through hiccup’s chambers deep inside. Hiccup screeched his delight and Toothless thrusted harder and faster to reach another orgasm. Hiccup’s own dick climaxed at the same time, shooting a small load onto the ground. They both orgasmed and delight rippled through their body like a wave in high tide.

Hiccup knew that some animals knotted at the base of their dick during sex and wondered if Toothless carried the same feature. Soon enough his theory was confirmed when he felt something growing into a ball at the base of the dragon’s shaft. He pushed back and it grew larger, locking the pair together. Hiccup loved the feeling of cum washing over his insides and knew that to release the knot the dragon would have to cum again.

So he got Toothless to cum and when the dragon pulled out a huge wave of cum spurted out of the boy’s ass, it pooled on the floor in a sticky puddle, quickly getting soaked up by the dirt.

Hiccup wanted to stay in the dragon’s embrace longer but he saw the sunlight beginning to flood the clearing, he dressed himself and flew Toothless back and locked him up again to keep them from suspicion.

‘’This isn’t a punishment Toothless, I just need the other vikings to think that you’re getting in trouble, we can do this again another night.’’ Hiccup smiled a toothy grin and Toothless did the same as the boy ran off to his home.

Hiccup lay in his bed pretending to sleep until his father; Stoick came to wake him.

He proceeded with his day as usual but couldn’t help but reminisce about the feeling of cum filling his stomach to the brim.

 

chapter 5

 

During the following night Hiccup snuck off to the workshop when nobody was around. He couldn’t fuck Toothless tonight because two vikings were guarding nearby because somebody thought they saw someone release Toothless the previous night. This fact made Hiccup more cautious of their future sessions.

Hiccup grabbed some wood and a knife and started to carve a shape similar to that of Toothless’ sex tool. He whittled chunks of wood slowly to create a smooth finish and then he carefully added a coat of non-toxic varnish and he had a wooden replica of his friend’s dick for his pleasure. He hurried off to a secluded area and stripped his bottom half off. He placed his new toy on the ground and slowly drove it up his ass, he stifled a moan as he heard a viking walk near his hiding place. Once they passed hiccup wrapped his small pink hands over his penis, he started to apply a slight pressure and rubbed it up and down. Some cum leaked out the tip and he swiped it up to lube his ass a bit more. He started to jump on the dick while rubbing his own appendage. It was such an experience to him, two spots of pleasure both being stimulated at once, it was a dream come true. He made his toy long and thick to duplicate the feeling he got from Toothless and this toy hit his g-spot with every jump. Nobody was close-by so Hiccup let out small moans and gasps. He felt something balling up within him, ready to burst. And then…. waves of pleasure wracked his body and mind as he orgasmed, he was shivering, but not from the cold air around him. He whined and groaned, cum splattered his stomach and some reached his mouth, which he eagerly licked up.

He swiped up all the cum and licked it from his hand then removed the dildo from his tight ass. He whimpered as it came out, taking all it’s pleasurable capabilities with it. He quickly dressed and ran back to his home to sleep, he glimpsed Toothless looking miserable in his cage.

‘’Tomorrow.”  He promised to himself in a whisper.

 

Chapter 6

 

It was the day for the regatta and hiccup knew this was his opportunity to take Toothless out. He waited until the coast was clear and released Toothless from his prison doors. They flew off to the same cove they used before and Hiccup took his dildo with him to show Toothless. Once they landed Hiccup undressed, then he grabbed the dildo and placed it in front of Toothless. The dragon sniffed it and looked confused.

‘’I made this to look like yours,’’ Hiccup explained, gesturing to Toothless’ nether regions, ‘’I used it when i couldn’t reach you. Would you like to try?’’

Toothless sniffed it once more and nodded his head. Hiccup picked it up and got a dollop of precum from Toothless to lube it, then he lifted the dragon’s tail up to insert it. Toothless growled at first but soon started to purr a deep rumble as pleasure started to swamp him.

Hiccup attempted to rub Toothless’ dick at the same time as thrusting the dildo but failed as his arms were too short to reach. Toothless saw what he was doing and used his front paws to rub his tool himself, it seemed to work but it wasn’t as good as a human hand.

Toothless was close to climax now and was trembling but Hiccup stopped short to torture him with lustful cravings. He smirked at the dragon and presented his dick to his face while leaving the dildo in the giant ass of the dragon.

‘’Lick.’’ He ordered and Toothless did as commanded with a playful attitude. The dragon retracted his teeth and  swirled his tongue at the tip of the human penis. Hiccup giggled gleefully. It only took a minute for him to cum and Toothless licked all of it off.

Hiccup got on all fours after retrieving the dildo, he shoved it deep in his own ass and Toothless made his own addition. He was being penetrated by two dicks, it was his wildest fantasy happening right in front of him. His mind was swamped in a mist of delight.

Toothless bent over and gently nipped Hiccup’s shoulder deep enough to allow blood to flow. Hiccup gasped at the sudden pain and turned to look at his shoulder, there were multiple puncture wounds welling up with blood. He should’ve been mad but he enjoyed the warm burning. “Can you do that again bud?’’ Hiccup asked, Toothless gently nipped at Hiccup’s body as if he was grooming another dragon, chills ran down the length of Hiccup’s body and he shivered with ecstasy.

The dragon knotted and cummed 4 times inside of him in total and all of it was trapped, only being able to travel deeper in the boy’s chambers. His legs trembled as he orgasmed multiple times along with Toothless. This was true pleasure. The knot went down and all the cum gushed out of Hiccup’s ass back onto Toothless’ dick and the toy. He sucked the dragon dick as far as his throat would allow, he was gagging but enjoying it. The shape was unique and the texture was smooth, his tongue captured every groove of this amazing device of pleasure. Once the cum was cleaned off he deepthroated his dildo with ease, it wasn’t as amazing as Toothless’ but it was good.

He gestured to Toothless to get on his back and Toothless immediately rolled onto his back with his wings outstretched on the grass. His cock was sticking straight up, Hiccup positioning his dick over the dragon’s, then he inserted it into the urethral opening, Toothless squirmed at the new sensation. Hiccup cummed instantly and Toothless enjoyed this immensely. Hiccup slowly withdrawn and Toothless whined. Toothless rolled to his side and Hiccup lay in the curve of his belly.

The pair cuddled together until Hiccup realized they had to go back. They quickly flew back and Hiccup pretended to sleep once again.

 

Chapter 7

 

Hiccup burst from his bed at the touch of a large hand, he adjusted his weary eyes to see Stoick standing there, smiling down at him. He heard a huge laugh escape from his father’s open mouth before he started to speak.

“I knew you could last a week without that dragon, he’s allowed out of the cage now that Astrid has recovered, but keep an eye on him, we can’t have him pull off more of these stunts.’’ Stoick gave Hiccup a big pat on the back and walked away. Hiccup wheezed and took a moment to regroup himself.

He grabbed his boots and vest then ran off to get toothless, he arrived and toothless was still looking glum but immediately brightened at the sight of Hiccup. He unlatched the cage and the dragon burst out, leaping onto him with full strength. Toothless looked angry but quickly smiled and coated the boy in licks.

“Toothless! Toothless stop!’’ The boy giggled and Toothless sat up next to him. 

He got the dragon saddled up and dashed off into the clouds. Toothless was so relieved to fly at full speed for hours in the clouds, relaxing with his friend, his lover and his mate. 

They landed back at the house and they went to Hiccup’s room. Toothless laid onto his rock after blasting it thoroughly with plasma. Hiccup fed him tons of fresh fish for dinner. 

Stoick was out of the house now so it was just the loving pair. Hiccup quickly undressed and Toothless prepared himself, he was much more fond on the secluded house.

Toothless gently licked the boy’s cock with an extreme cautiousness. Hiccup opened his mouth in a silent moan and Toothless started sucking it gently. He felt a pulsing under his tongue and cum shot into his mouth which he eagerly swallowed. Hiccup did the same for Toothless’s massive dick but when he came, Hiccup couldn’t swallow all of it so Toothless bent over and finished the load. Hiccup scooped a bit of leftover dragon cum and smeared it over his hungry ass. 

“Come on bud, I want to feel you inside of me, every inch of you. My ass is starving for your cum.’’ Hiccup said in a sultry tone without even realizing it. Toothless didn’t understand the human language much but he knew what Hiccup meant. He drilled his cock deep inside of the boy’s velvety chambers. He began thrusting roughly but stopped in his tracks when they heard a knock on the door. They weren’t fast enough to cover up what they were doing and Astrid walked in.

She gasped at the sight and started to draw a knife from her pocket. Toothless dismounted and stalked towards her with a low growl.

“Toothless no! Astrid, it’s not what it looks like!’’ Hiccup sputtered.

A look of disgust flashed over Astrid’s face and she started to talk with menace filling every crevice of her voice.

“Then what were you doing, was he raping you again? You looked quite happy so...what have you been doing!’’ 

Hiccup was taken aback by her anger and started to talk without thinking while he focused on holding Toothless back.

“D-don’t tell Stoick. He won’t like this, he’ll do something to Toothless...I know it.’’

Astrid bolted out of the room and the pair chased her as fast as they could but knew it was too late. She found Stoick and was shouting to him about what she’d seen.

Toothless started to sprint at his full speed then tensed his muscles to spring onto her back. She fell to the ground in a groan of pain, but she screeched when Toothless raked her body with his claws over and over again. She was bleeding heavily and struggling to breathe but drew her knife out and stabbed Toothless in the shoulder with what strength she could muster through the agony.

Stoick stepped in with a bludger and whacked the dragon in the face, his dragon fighting roots returning to him, he dropped his weapon and smacked Toothless bloody with his fists. Hiccup jumped into the bath of one of Stoick’s blows and broke his nose, he wailed with his hand clutched to his face and Stoick leaning over him, forgetting his anger. Toothless took the chance to leap on the defenseless Astrid and snapped her neck in the process. Her head was cocked back and her deep blue eyes turned dull, her lungs failed to breathe any breaths and she wheezed to her death.

Stoick turned and his face was taken over by fury. He ran and got a band of vikings with ropes then ordered them to tie Toothless down. Toothless tried to resist but was outnumbered and weakened from fighting. 

The dragon was tied and immobile with no hope of escape. They loaded him onto a ship and took him to a remote island where he would live alone forever, without being able to fly or see Hiccup ever again.

Hiccup protested but Stoick kept reminding him of what Toothless had done.

 

Chapter 8

 

Hiccup went to the dragon academy even though he didn’t have a dragon. His friends found a blue zippleback for him to ride but the dragon didn’t fill the void that Toothless had left in his heart. He pretended he was fine for weeks, but every night in his room he would contemplate suicide but the only thing holding him back was the hope he would be reunited with his lover. Months flew past with no signs of hope, one night Hiccup snuck into Gothi’s place and stole heaps of medicines. He took it all home and dosed himself with as much as he could. His vision went blurry and he felt dizzy. He tried to walk forewards but stumbled to the floor. His eyes were going dark and he slumped to the floor. His mind going numb and dark he whispered the last thing he knew.

“Toothless’’ And with that he fell unconscious until the medicine overdose killed him. An hour later Stoick was coming into his room to tell him that he could visit Toothless just once. The door creaked open and then Stoick started to cry at the sight in front of him, his son, slumped on the floor dead, his mouth smeared with herbs. He cried and held the corpse of his son for hours. They had a funeral and the chief mourned for years, unable to properly perform any of his duties.

 


End file.
